LXXQTJMN
Announcements *LXXQTJMN finally declares existence, maybe., Est: 437 days and counting *LXXQTJMN's Series of Announcements, It's not like we do this every day. *The Acronymless Accords Charter Introduction Above all, LXXQTJMN attempts to prove that diversity can promote unity. With setting the definition of difference, however, comes the responsibility to ensure that difference does not conflict with reason. Wisdom is a trait amongst the worthy, and discretion is of equal value. With this in mind, I hereby set down the core rules that we all must ensure we follow to ensure co-operation between ourselves, and with others. Peace Whilst to err is human, to know it is wisdom. As a member of LXXQTJMN, members have committed themselves to the cumulative force of peace, and should strive for peace and understanding between others. A member may, on behalf of LXXQTJMN, introduce themselves and us to an alliance with similar goals. If they appear well-suited to the task, they or a member of another alliance may seek permission to be regarded as an official ambassador of our alliance. A member of LXXQTJMN must always understand the position they are putting themselves into, and knows the value of their words. As such, a diplomat of LXXQTJMN also knows the value in not saying anything at all, if such words may be deemed offensive. The reverse is also expected of diplomats that are assigned to us. We welcome a diplomat from other alliances to ours, and understand the value of casual conversation. We do not, however, expect diplomats of another alliance to behave in a way that is out-of-place. It is often said that one should treat others as they would expect to be treated themselves, but we understand that it is often wiser to treat others with respect regardless of one's own expectation. Prosperity One of our founding beliefs is that the sharing of knowledge should be free, which we combine with the strive for difference. The downfall of an alliance starts when it begins to create secrets, causing the limitation of free speech. LXXQTJMN has no private forums, no secret channels, and nothing to hide. Through this, we prosper. LXXQTJMN are therefore able to strive for further goals - The ability to help and inform others. The founders of LXXQTJMN came together for their abilities, and are able to provide infrastructure for other alliances to communicate effectively. We pride ourselves in knowing that what we have created, in turn, has nothing to hide. We offer our out-of-character resources as a platform for others, should they require them. Power There is truth in the old rule that a good offence comes from a good defence. Through this, we know that there are those who disagree with our goals, and may attempt to unravel what we have created. We are not warmongers, however, and cannot justify starting a war without reason. The declaration of war by a member of LXXQTJMN must meet with the approval of the alliance. We purchase what we require, for the best price we can negotiate. We all profit from the goodwill of others. Government LXXQTJMN has never had a defined governmental structure beyond the 'head' position, but understand that as more members join us, our cause may merit the additional assignment of positions. We give these positions based on two things, and only two things. A government member of LXXQTJMN must be someone who we believe embodies what we are and who we are, and they must be deemed capable of doing the job they have been assigned to. Government positions in LXXQTJMN are mainly an advisory position. They are put in place for being knowledgeable about their task, but do not necessarily order others. If it is absolutely necessary, it is within their power to do so, should they state their reasoning and intention as an order. Governors are expected to only order a nation to perform a task that is within their scope of oversight. Income The aid that is received by a member of LXXQTJMN can be spent as the member wishes, so long as they do not use it to send aid to a nation or alliance that we have previously had issue with. Members who join the alliance, but leave before 30 days have passed will be expected to pay back what they have received, so that others may benefit from what we are able to give. Members may also sell or purchase technology from those who would make a deal with them. We have facilities in place to make transactions easier, but do not require their use. We provide these services to anyone who would not seek to abuse them. Communication Members of LXXQTJMN should choose at least one means of staying up-to-date with developments in the alliance. Specific use of IRC or our forums are not required, should a member state their desire to be informed by another means. We appreciate that with a diverse community comes a diverse set of potential limitations to communicate, and will work around the needs of members accordingly. LXXQTJMN members are entitled to limited embassy access, though recognise that it is a privilege which may be removed if abused. Contacting LXXQTJMN Drop by via IRC to let us know that you exist too. International Status LXXQTJMN have made a splash when it comes to contact with the rest of the alliances on Planet Bob. Often unsure whether they exist or not, causing raucious and long discussions within the alliance, LXXQTJMN have created an Embassy System to allow more meaningful contact with other states in a long term project to work out their place in the Cyberverse, if such a place actually exists. See also Category:Current white team alliances